Digi Generations: Worlds Collide
by Super Saiyan Crash
Summary: Story collab with LiquidPhazon. The new generations of Digimon Heroes must reunite to stop an evil from wiping out all of human and Digimon kind. Rated T for nudity.
1. Birth of Heroes

Chapter 1: Birth of Heroes:

-Digidestined Area-

After their battle against Ophanimon, The Digidestined all returned to their peaceful lives. Several years later, they had grown up and had started families of their own.

Taking inspiration after the late Nishijima, Tai became a diplomat of the Digital World keeping the border between Human and Digital World protected, he even married his childhood friend, Sora Takenouchi, whom he came to cherish and love after she broke up with Matt, both deciding it was best for their relationship if they were just friends and nothing beyond.

Sora was now a fashion designer, working on many beautiful and elegant outfits, which many stores sold, while she supported and continued to show her love Tai, one aspect of which was showing Tai her designs of lingue in the bedroom, giving him a 'private show'.

Even their Digimon, Agumon and Biyomon got married after they discovered what love was for the first time... mentally.

Biyomon gained a figure over the years like Sora as she and the other Digimon girls had found a strange spring, which gave them human features, such as breasts, bottoms, vaginas and belly buttons.

And seeing the changes in the girls, the males, wanting to support and not make the girls feel different or excluded, swam within the waters as well, gaining visible members, but were able hide them in their beings as to not cause a scene when in public.

It wasn't long until Sora gave birth to two of Tai's children, the first they named Max, who had his father's image and held a great courage, just like his father, while having a kind heart just as his mother, followed a year later, where Max's younger sister, Serena, was born.

And growing up, she had the same sweet appearance as her mother, the believe in love and sometimes had his father's stubbornness, but was willing to admit when she was wrong and ask for help when needed.

Biyomon also gave birth to Agumon's children, a Agumon and Biyomon which they named them Junior because they struggled with names.

Matt became a astronaut along with Gabumon and, to nearly everyone's surprise, married Davis' sister, Jun Motomiya, who stopped chasing after cute boys and got serious, focusing on becoming a Digidestined when she received her own partner, a small fox-like Digimon with light gray fur, Silvermon.

And after becoming part of the Digidestined team, Jun spent more time with Matt, learning not to act so annoying or weird around him, which allowed him to see the beautiful and smart woman Jun could be.

Several year later, after dating, Matt proposed to Jun, who was overjoyed to become Mrs Jun Ishida, even more happy the day she learnt she was pregnant, where, nine months later, she gave birth to a beautiful daughter they named Jennifer, though she prefered Jenny.

Even Gabumon and Silvermon gained a child as well.

Through Gabumon's Data and Silvermon's Vaccine nature, they created a female Psychemon, who was a little shy at times, but showed great loyalty towards those she loved.

TK became an author and published many great books, many about the adventures he and his friends had in the Digital World, while he married Tai's younger sister, Kari Kamiya, who became a kindergarten teacher.

Loving children, even when she was a teenager and looking after the young Digimon at the Primary Village, Kari enjoyed spending each day brightening the lives of young children, but was truly happy when she gave birth to TK's son., Hikaru who took after his father, but had his mother's eyes and a great care for those around him.

Like Kari, Gatomon gained a sexy body, one which took some getting used to, but many males found irresistible.

However, her heart belonged to Patamon, who she eventually married and even gave birth to an orange furred male Gatomon, which showed great intelligence, not only Digivolving to his Champion form quicker than those around his age, but also decided on a name for himself, Nyaukimon.

Davis realised his dream of becoming a noodle cart salesman, selling noodles by pulling a huge cart along the way, soon opening up a chain and selling his franchize worldwide.

And though he did not win the heart of Kari, his crush, he eventually married a new Digidestined called Mina Ryuichi, who had similar qualities to Davis, including a will to never give up and always support her friends.

Though unlike Davis, while Davis had Veemon as his partner, Mina was blessed with two Digimon, the dragon-like Rookie Dorumon and a surviving female of the Veemon line, AquaVeemon.

And though part of it was because he was a Veemon like her, AquaVeemon fells in love with Veemon, marrying her and giving birth to a DemiVeemon, keeping the Veemon line in existence.

Davis and Mina also gained two children as well: Daichi and Fiona Motomiya.

Daichi having the same hairstyle and almost similar personality to his father, even gaining a crush on Serena Kamiya, while Fiona had a combination of her parents looks and personalities.

When DemiVeemon became Daichi's Digimon, Serena gained a partner named Guilamon, a female version of Guilmon, only she had pink skin, light green eyes and had a more noticeable figure, with breasts, vagina and butt.

Lastly, Ken and Yolei got married, with Yolei staying home and looking after their children, while Ken became a detective, working on many tough cases, while knowing he had the support of his wife and their Digimon partners, Wormmon and Hawkmon, who remained as single bachelors, but didn't mind such a life, considering their partners, their children and their friends as their family.

-Tamers area-

Many years had passed since both the D-Reaper and the Parasimon incidents, with the Digimon Tamers enjoying a new peaceful time that followed.

Takato became a great artist and illustrator, drawing many great designs of Digimon that many children and fans loved.

Takato knew Jeri had more feelings for Henry so they decided to end their relationship but kept their friendship intact, surprising, the girl he was dating now is Rika.

Rika had dumped Ryo after she caught him with Alice and decided to start dating Takato, wanting to be with someone who truly loved her.

It started awkward at first, but they soon fell in love, with Takato's kind personality rubbing off on Rika, causing her to smile more and show more emotion.

Growing older, Rika took the role as a fashion model, surprising everyone, taking after her mother's dream after she was killed in a traffic accident, with the red haired Tamer deciding to keep her mother's dream alive.

She showed off all the latest and fashionable clothing, also glad to have Takato there to see it, while also doing a few swimsuit and lingerie shoots, which Takato got to see firsthand, to the point Rika would actually change in front of him, letting her love see her naked.

Like Rika, Renamon became a fashion model, showing off bikinis and swimwear due to her body being sexier than Rika's ever since she swam in that strange pool in her own world, gaining huge breasts, a belly button, huge bottom and vagina.

And also like her Tamer, Renamon decided to break her relationship with Impmon because he felt more strongly with her sister, BlackRenamon, who was a little rebellious when she was younger, liking the 'bad boy' types and found whenever Impmon would Warp Digivolve to Beelzemon, she would feel her heart and crotch heat up, leaving her unable to resist him or anything he told her, leading to her giving birth to their daughter, Impamon.

However, Renamon did find a new digimon she fell in love with: Takato's Guilmon.

After Parasimon, Guilmon began training hard and even matured himself to become a better Digimon.

No longer acting as a child, but more as an adult, also looking like one.

This made Renamon fall in love with him and started dating him, even she showing off her naked body all the time for Guilmon, which made Guilmon a little uncomfortable at first, namely from the sexual stimulation causing his 'lower region' to act on its own, but Renamon just continued to show off her nudity, showing a more wild side to her as opposed to her normal self.

Some time later, Takato and Rika eventually got married, along with Guilmon and Renamon and settled down together, keeping the Nonaka residence as their home, which had more than enough room for friends, family and any expected children, to which Rika gave birth to twins named Kakeru and Samantha, Samantha looking like Rika, but had Takato's brown hair and eyes, while Kakeru resembled his father, but had Rika's red hair.

Renamon gained a Digital Hazard mark on her belly, an after effect from mating with Guilmon, showing her as his and his alone, also gave birth to twin Digimon, a yellow dinosaur called Genamon and a red vixen named Ruilmon.

Inspired by their love, Henry and Jeri also got married, gaining a son called Leo Wong, while Terriermon and Lopmon had a BlackTerriermon as their child, who could be a handful at times, but with Leo's responsible nature, he knew how to keep BlackTerriermon under control.

Impmon (as Beelzemon) and BlackRenamon even started a family gaining a daughter called Impamon.

-With the Legendary Warriors-

After the final battle against Lucemon's final form, becoming better people from their experiences in the Digital World, Takuya and Zoe got close, starting off as boyfriend and girlfriend through their highschool years, remaining close with the other Legendary Warriors, but unlike Koji, Koichi, JP and Tommy, the couple eventually settled down, and they too finally got married.

They too gained a son and daughter, Jin and Amy Kanbara.

-DATS Area-

After King Drasil was beaten, Yoshi discovered she was pregnant with Marcus' son, remembering the night they slid away from their friends and told each other their feelings, leading to a night neither would forget.

However, Yoshi had not seen Marcus for many years, for he was still in the Digital World, alongside Agumon and their Digimon, with the brunette and his partner bringing peace to the Digital World, one fight at a time.

Not knowing who his father was, but always hearing good things about him from his mother, their friends and aunt Kristy, Jake Daemon was born.

As a kid he loved fighting and usually got into street fights, which got him in plenty of trouble with his mother, though she could see Marcus' fighting spirit in her son and found it impossible to stay mad at him.

Kirsty and Keenan also settled down too, though still trying for a child.

-In the Digital World-

Marcus watched as Agumon and his mate, Rhythm, who could transform from her human mode to a new Agumon mode she mastered, gave birth to a child of their own: FighterAgumon, who was a red skinned Agumon with boxing gloves that were given to him by his 'uncle' Gaomon.

And like his father, FighterAgumon liked to fight, often training for long hours with Marcus, Gaomon and his father.

It won't be long until Jake and FighterAgumon would meet and wind up a great team like their fathers.

-In Koto-

After Quartzmon's defeat, Mikey finally confessed his feelings to Angie, who felt the same way, where the pair quickly married, managing to get such certification from Shoutmon, who acted as both Digimon King and minister for their wedding, with all of the Fusion Fighters Digimon doing what they could in making it a day Mikey and Angie would always remember and cherish.

With such an elegant wedding, also came a majestic honeymoon, where Mikey and Angie spent a wonderful week on the shores of the Gold Zone, to which they swam, saw beautiful sea life, ate the freshest fish and spent their nights making love before an open fire, waking up the next morning to do it all again, leading to Angie getting blessed with the gift of a new life inside of her, where both got a child of their own that they named Riley Kudo.

Riley namely took after his dad, both in appearance and in personality as he looked out for others, even putting them ahead of himself and sometimes overdoing it, gaining the same fainting habit from his father when he would push himself too hard.

And while Mikey and Angie were proud of their son, he too an accomplished basketball player like his father, in the Digital World, Shoutmon knew what true peace really was when he married Lunamon, learning of her feelings for him, which he returned, making her his Queen.

And it wasn't long before their son was born, DemiShoutmon, who was like a smaller version Shoutmon when he thought against the Bagra Army, but he also wore a set of goggles over his head, as inspiration of Mikey viewing him as his mentor and hero after hearing about him, about the Red General of his father's Digimon army, as well as seeing Mikey in action, using his strength to Digifuse and Digivolve his father to many amazing forms.

This made DemiShoutmon want his own General, one to teach him how to grow stronger, how to form a team and to show those who talked behind his back that he deserved to be the Digimon Prince, not just because he was born into it.

However, Tagiru and Gumdramon seemed to have disappeared several years after Quartzmon was defeated, and no one knew where they were, which worried all, especially Nene Amano, who knew Tagiru a little, but after him saving her life, as well as the whole world, she began to have some deeper feelings for the Superstar.

Little did the heroes know something was in the works.

-In an unknown location-

"Is everything in the works?" A sinister tone asked within the shadows.

"Everything is in order. Soon all the heroes will meet their end and our plan will begin." A secondary shadowy figure said in reply, standing alongside other forms that lurked within the darkness.

"Then it's time to start. Merge the Digital Worlds at once." Their leader then ordered.


	2. New generation meet

Chapter 2: New generation meet:

-The Digidestined era-

"Max! Get up! We should get going to our reunion soon!" Sora called out from the kitchen.

"Coming mum." Max said groggily as he stretched his body and awoke, where the small brunette haired boy then got out of his bed, redressed and then put on a set of goggles, ones he had been given by his father, as both a gift and a sign to show he was a great part of the Digidestined.

Now he was sixteen years old, looking more like his father with every passing day, where he rushed downstairs to see Serena, his sister now fifteen years old and let her orange hair down, reaching her shoulders, before seeing Agumon Jr, Biyomon Jr, their parents and their Digimon preparing to set off for the park.

"Serena, you feeling ok?" Max asked as he noticed a small look of distress on her face, causing his sister to nod and say. "Yeah, I just feel as if something is off."

"You feel it too?" Agumon Jr asked, before saying. "Biyomon Jr and I have been feeling the same feeling as well."

"Hopefully it's just nerves." Max said, trying to comfort his sister and their Digimon, where he smiled and added. "But if it is anything, you can count on me to take care of it."

-At the park-

Tai, Sora, Max, Serena and their Digimon arrived at the park, smiling at seeing Matt, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, TK, Kari, Davis, Jun, Yolei, Ken and Cody had already arrived, as had their respective Digimon partners and their children, to which Max, Serena, Agumon jr and Biyomon Jr ran over to greet them, remaining cheerful to see Jenny, Hikaru, Daichi, Fiona and their Digimon.

Though they knew their reunion was to see each other, knowing something was off, Tai asked. "So Izzy, what'd you call us for?"

"Well we were here for a reunion, but something has been going on." Izzy said in reply as he withdrew his laptop from his briefcase, where he then opened it up, gesturing to his friends to come over. "Take a look."

As the grown up Digidestined and Digimon gathered around to see what Izzy wanted to show them, the young generation were sitting on the grass.

"I wonder how it'd feel being with all the heroes of the Digital World." Psychemon commented, her words were agreed by her friends, before Nyaukimon said in reply, sounding a little edgy. "Feels legendary, but I feel something is a bit off."

"We all feel the same way." Jenny commented.

"Hey, Serena. Whatever happens you know I'll be right by your side." Daichi said to Serena, continuing to show his kindness, which made Fiona groan, mistaking his kindness for arrogance and caused her to mutter. "Brothers..."

"I am glad I am an only Digimon." Guilamon commented, not liking when Fiona would get in her moods from what her brother would do to tick her off.

Just then, Max's Digivice began to pick up a signal, which he noticed and called. "My digivice. It's activating!"

"Hey, you're right." Daichi said, noticing his Digivice active, making him ask. "What is happening?"

Curious as to what the cause was, Jenny took out her Digivice as she suggested. "Come on. Let's follow it."

As Max and the others headed off, following the signal, Tai and the others were in shock at what they saw on Izzy's computer.

"The Digital World is merging with several new Digital Worlds?" Matt questioned in awe, making Gabumon ask. "But how is this possible?"

"Some kind of new force is merging all the Digital Worlds into one." Izzy replied, before Tentomon added. "We don't know why, but whoever they are seem to be part of a group."

Continuing to type, Izzy's expression turned to great shock.

"Huh? That cannot be right." He said, which worried the others as Kari asked. "What do you mean? What's wrong?"

"Two of the new forces are detected, but its their energies that they seem to produce. They share a similarity to Agumon and Veemon." Izzy informed.

"Just like ours'?" Agumon asked, highly confused, before Veemon said. "But we're here! This doesn't make sense!"

"I don't know what is happening, but we better find out what is going on here." TK then said, just before he heard Kari gasp.

"TK! Hikaru is gone!" She told him, causing the others to look over and saw that all their children were gone.

"Where did Jenny go?" Jun asked, she too concerned for her daughter, as was Sora, who thought with great worry. 'Serena, Max, where are you?'

-With the new Generation Digidestined-

Following the signal, with Max taking the lead, the group made their way through the park, stopping when they came across a pond, which was hidden behind some shrubbery.

"It lead us to this pond?" Hikaru asked, confused as to why a signal would lead them to such a location. "That can't be right."

"But the signal is pretty strong. Maybe we should go back to our parents?" Nyaukimon suggested, concerned about the safety of his friends and his partner.

However, before the teenagers or their partners could respond, a huge shadow covered above them, causing Max to looked up in shock and call out. "Forget going back! Surf's up!"

A huge wave shot from the pond and washed over them, just as Tai's Agumon and Sora's Biyomon ran in.

"Junior!" Agumon called out in great concern, but saw that when the wave died down, all were gone.

"Oh no! Our children!" Biyomon said, horrified, just as all caught up with them, where Gabumon ran over and asked with worry. "Agumon, did you find them?"

"We did, but a huge wave shot out of that pond and washed over them." Agumon replied, hating to bring up the concerning news. "And after it ended, they disappeared."

"First the merging of our worlds and now this!" Veemon said, worried deeply, as was Silvermon, who asked. "But where could they have gone?

"Hold on. A huge wave took us to the Digital World last time. Izzy, is it possible that our kids are in the Digital World?" Tai then asked.

"Good point, Tai! Let's go back and check." Izzy said in reply as all ran back, heading to find the closest access point to the Digital World, hoping that in the process that they would find their children.

-Elsewhere-

"Max! Max, wake up!" Agumon Jr's voice was heard, causing Max to groan a little as he slowly opened his eyes to find himself in the Digital World, finding his surroundings consisted of a beautiful temple.

"Whoa. Where are we? Are we in the Digital World?" Max asked as he looked around to see how different it was.

"It is, but this is different from the Digital World I've known." Agumon Jr said in reply.

"Big brother? Are you alright?" Serena asked as she approached her brother, who nodded, but had to ask. "I am alright, but is this really the Digital World?"

"It is, but it's different from the last time we visited." Jenny commented, remembering a more open environment and many different Digimon to see when compared to their current surroundings.

"Were you brought here too?" All then heard a male voice ask, causing the Digidestined to turn and saw Kakeru, Samantha, Leo, Genamon, Ruilmon, BlackTerriermon and Impamon walking up to them.

Curious as she stood before Jenny to protect her, Psychemon asked. "Who are you?"

"We're the Digimon Tamers. I am Samantha Matsuki, but my friends call me Sammy. This is my brother, Kakeru, and this is our friend, Leo Wong." Samantha said, introducing her friends and family, before adding. "And our Digimon partners: Genamon, Ruilmon, BlackTerriermon and Impamon."

"Another world?" Hikaru questioned, but knew that the Digital World was full of surprises, where he decided to hold off on questions and show the same kindness as Samantha. "Well, we're the Digidestined. My name is Hikaru Takaishi, and this is my partner, Nyaukimon. And these are Daichi and Fiona Motomiya, DemiVeemon, Guilamon, Jenny Ishida, Psychemon, Agumon Jr, Biyomon Jr, Max and Serena Kamiya."

"Wait. Kamiya? As in Tai Kamiya? And Motomiya and Ishida as in Davis Motomiya and Matt Ishida?" Leo asked, sounding highly surprised.

"How'd you know?" Serena asked, surprised herself.

"Yes. Our father is Tai Kamiya and my mother's name is Sora." She then added, her words continuing to leave the Tamers in amazement.

"I thought you were all part of a TV program, but if you're real, I bet my father and mother would be star struck by you guys." Kakeru said with a smile.

"Your mother and father?" Guilamon asked.

"Yes. Their mother and father are Rika and Takato Matsuki. My parents and Ruilmon's are Guilmon and Renamon." Genamon explained.

"Whoa, so your parents are Digimon too? Mine are Biyomon and Agumon, while DemiVeemon are Veemon's and Aquaveemon's and Nyaukimon here belongs to Patamon and Gatomon." Agumon Jr said.

"We had a feeling you were." BlackTerriermon commented, before he said. "Impamon is Impmon and BlackRenamon's daughter, while I am the son of Terriermon and Lopmon."

"You guys are from another world too?" Another unfamiliar voice asked, just as Jin and Amy appeared, making their presence known.

"And you two are?" Biyomon Jr asked.

"I am Amy Kanbara, and this is my brother, Jin Kanbara." The girl, now identified as Amy said, where she then added. "We are from Shibuya and inherited the power of the Legendary Warriors from our parents, allowing us to become Digimon ourselves."

"Whoa. You can?" DemiVeemon asked, part of him wanting to see it, while another part thought they were just pulling his leg.

Max was about to ask for a demonstration when he sensed something behind him as he suddenly moved back to avoid a punch by Jake Damon.

"Max, are you ok?" Agumon Jr asked, concerned for his partner.

"I am fine." Max replied, before glaring at his attacker and questioning. "And what do you think you are you're doing?"

"If you guys are the ones who brought me here then you must send me back!" Jake demanded.

"Hold on! We did nothing to bring you here!" Jin said, stopping Jake's assault.

"We're all in the same boat as you." Kakeru pointed out, trying to keep the peace between the groups.

"Which is why I am here as well, am I right?" A new voice asked, just as FighterAgumon appeared.

"What is this?" Max asked, before commenting. "People are just coming across the multiverse"

While all were still puzzled, something glowed in Jake's pocket as he reached in and pulled out a deep red coloured Digivice, making him ask as he examined it. "What's this thing?"

"That's the same kind of Digivice my father's partner uses." FighterAgumon said, sounding most surprised, making Jake look at him and ask. "Your father's partner?"

"Marcus Damon" FighterAgumon said in reply, his words made Jake stare at him with a mixed amount of emotions.

"You know my father?" Jake questioned, making FighterAgumon gasp, realizing who the boy was and what the arrival of the Digivice signified.

"Marcus' son? So that means we're partners?" He asked.

"So what is going on here?" Fiona questioned, not too sure what was going on, but hoped one of the others would know the answer.

"Someone merged all the Digital Worlds together and brought you here, Heroes of the next Generation." All heard someone tell them, causing all to look around and saw a cloaked figure standing at the temple's door.

"And you're all here expect Riley and DemiShoutmon." They then added.

"Who are you?" Hikaru asked.

"Who I am is not important right now. You all should try to track down Riley and DemiShoutmon because you will need all the help you can. A new evil has threatened this world and many need your help. Right now, Marcus, Rhythm and Agumon are the ones who need you." The cloaked figure said in reply.

"My mother and father are in danger?" FighterAgumon questioned in concern, which worried Jake too.

"You all must work together if you are to save this world." The cloaked figure then said.

"Ok. But how do we track down this Riley?" Samantha questioned.

"Your Digivices should lead you to them. You all must hurry. Marcus needs your help." The cloaked figure said as he took his leave.

"Hey! Wait!" Ruilmon callled as she and Guilamon tried to stop him, but found he was long gone.

"Just who was that guy?" Ruilmon asked, also wondering how they managed to leave so quickly.

"So far, we know he is an ally, but more important is we need to find Riley, and quickly" Impamon said in reply.

"Well my digivice is picking up a signal already." Max said as he looked upon the screen on his Digivice, guessing the signal was most likely this Riley person they needed to find.

"So we are working together then?" Jin asked, having no objections, but wanted to see how the others fared, finding all agreed, to which, they all left the temple and set off for their new direction, hoping to find Riley and to help Marcus from whatever trouble he had gotten himself into.

-Meanwhile-

Within another section of the Digital World, Riley groaned a little as he woke up, finding himself in the Digital World, but not the Digital World his father had told him about.

"How'd did I get here?" He asked himself, before he noticed he was not alone, noticing DemiShoutmon was sitting beside him, where the two looked at each other in silence.

Breaking the silence, Riley was the first to speak.

"Hey there. I'm Riley. Riley Kudo." He said, offering out his hand in a gesture of friendship.

"DemiShoutmon." The red dragon Digimon replied, shaking the brunette's hand, before having to ask. "Kudo? You wouldn't be related to Mikey Kudo, would you?"

"Yeah. He's my dad." Riley replied, unsure why the Digimon wanted to know such information, but got his answer when DemiShoutmon stood up and smiled.

"This is perfect! The son of the Fusion Fighters, here, with me. Now I can show just how tough I am and prove I am not just the Digimon Prince because off my parents." DemiShoutmon said, getting ahead of himself, already imagining himself as a similar X mode to his father and defeating wave after wave of villainous looking Digimon, leaving Riley silent.

"Excuse me, but are you Riley and DemiShoutmon?"

Riley and DemiShoutmon turned around to see Max and the others arrived.

What was the fate of this incredible meeting?


	3. First Digivolution

Chapter 3: First Digivolutions

As the newer generation of Digimon heroes looked at each other in surprise, all went silent at first, before DemiShoutmon broke the silence as he asked. "Where did you all come from?"

"Apparently we're all from different worlds." Agumon Jr said, before pointing out. "And with our Digital Worlds merging, we found ourselves here."

"But who are you?" Riley asked, curious for answers and willing to share any bestowed upon him, just before the children of the original heroes and Digimon began to introduce themselves and informed Riley and DemiShoutmon about the cloaked man they had encountered, who told that Riley's presence was needed for them to become a complete team.

"So we're all a team and we need to find out who is behind this merging of the Digital World?" Riley asked in surprise, which earned a nod from Kakeru, who asked back. "It seems that way, but do you have any idea what is happening here?"

"I don't know, but I think if we find Marcus and my father, we'll get some clue as to what's going on." DemiShoutmon said, certain that if anybody could help, it would be the Digimon King.

"Hold on a moment." Psychemon suddenly said as she and the other Digimon picked up on something, where the daughter of Gabumon informed. "I hear something."

"You're right, and whatever it is, it's close." DemiVeemon said in agreement, jst before all saw what had gotten the Digimon worked up as a Kuwagamon shot down from the sky, letting out a fearsome roar as it lunged down and attacked, where all the humans jumped down, avoiding Kuwagamon's pincers, while those Digimon who were skilled in long ranged combat did what they could and prepared to fight.

"DemiVeemon, quickly, it's time to Digivolve!" Daichi called out as his digivice glowed, giving the energy to Demi-Veemon, who felt a great power boost.

"DemiVeemon digivolve to... Veemon-B!" The new version of Veemon called, revealing his form that looked like Veemon, only he had a line of spikes like AquaVeemon's running down his back, as well as a set of water-like blades growing out from the sides of his arms.

"Then let's do this together guys!" DemiShoutmon called, gathering a great amount of flame in his hand and attacked with a move he inherited from his father as he yelled out. "Fiery Fastball!"

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon Jr announced, releasing a burst of flame from his maw.

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon Jr called, shooting off a line of flame that curled around itself, only it had an amber hue as opposed to the green flames used by her mother.

"Coloured Sparkle!" Psychemon called, her horn sparking with electricity, which she then fired.

"Bada Boom!" Impamon yelled, casting only one of her fingertips ablaze, which doubled in size as opposed to how great and powerful Impmon could cast his used her attack, before throwing it with a great might.

But despite their numbers, Kuwagamon avoided all their attacks.

"It's no working!" Fiona called out, concerned for her partner and her friends.

"I know, but we cannot give up now." Nyaukimon said in reply as she tried to attack with her 'Cat Laser', which Kuwagamon avoided too.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilamon called firing a fireball from her maw.

"Pyro Storm!" Ruilmon announced, unleashing a storm of shards, all of which were ignited in flame.

"Diamond Sphere!" Genamon followed up, fighting along his sister as he released a shining diamond-like sphere from his hand.

"And don't forget about us. Bunny Blast!" BlackTerriermon called, releasing a stream of dark green wicks of flame from his mouth, followed by the son of the DATS Agumon.

"Agu Rush!" FighterAgumon yelled in a mighty voice as he tried to rush up and rapidly punch the insect Digimon, only to miss with his punches, but showed there was more to his attack as he ended with a fireball, mixing both his father and his mentor's attacks, managing to blast Kuwagamon, which only enraged it, where the red insect slammed his arms into FighterAgumon, throwing him down onto Genamon and Agumon Jr.

Seeing the Digimon struggling in their fight, Jin and Amy snarled, feeling so helpless that they could not help their new allies, wishing they could do something, anything.

And as if someone had heard their silent wish, unknown to them, their D-Tractors began to glow with a faint light.

"Hey, Jin, something is going on with your Digivice!" Max then pointed out as he noticed the glowing screen of their D-Tectors, causing Jin and Amy to look down and saw the D-Tectors began to glow, with Jin's producing a faint purple aura with the symbol of wind appearing on the screen, while Amy's resonated with red, showing the symbol of Flame.

And though neither had any knowledge or experience in Digivolving or mode changes, only hearing stories from their parents, both felt a sudden energy filling them, guiding them in what they needed to do.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" Both announced, harnessing the power of their Digivices, enveloping both in auras of purple and red, which, after fading away, revealed great changes in both Takuya and Zoe's children, where Jin took the form of a male Kazemon, who wore dark purple armour over his body, arms and legs, along with a visor similar that covered his eyes, while a pair of metallic wings grew from his back.

"Bellowdramon!" He called, throwing off a few flashy punches as he made his presence known.

And following in her brother's lead, Amy took the form of a female Agunimon, only her armour was more revealing, showing off her stomach, clinging tightly to her slender arms and legs, while her hair had changed, now becoming an amber colour that flowed freely down her back.

"Kaukaimon!" She announced, casting a sphere of flame in her hand that she then crushed, using it to draw the symbol of Flame before her.

With their new forms, all were in awe, with Jenny asking. "Whoa, what happened?"

"I've never seen a human able to become a Digimon." Leo commented, remembering his father telling him all about BioMerging, but he never expected to see something as unique.

"I am Bellowdramon, the son of Agunimon and Kazemon, and this is my sister Kaukaimon. I will help you all to save the world" Bellowdramon told them, allowing a series of powerful winds to circle around his hands, showing his control over his attribute and showing he was backing up his promise.

"Then if you guys can push to the next level, we can as well." Samantha said with a confidence in herself, in Ruilmon and the others.

"Jr, everyone, time to Digivolve!" Max called out, holding out his Digivice and focusing his strength, giving his power to Agumon, who felt the energies of the Digivice and his partner fill him.

"Agumon Jr digivolve to... Greymon jr!" He bellowed, releasing a mighty roar as he prepared to fight, showing off his form, looking like Greymon, though he had darker orange skin and his markings along his back were a shade of deep crimson as opposed to Greymon's deep blue markings.

Inspired by the son of the older Digidestined, Serena, Daichi, Fiona, Jennifer and Hikaru all copied in the brunette's actions, giving off their power, which was shown as their Digivices all lit up.

"Biyomon Jr Digivolve to... Birdramon Jr!" The avian Digimon called with a proud screech, revealing her form, looking like a smaller version of the original Birdramon with a lighter shade of orange feathers, but still showed off great power and potential.

"Veemon-B Armour Digivolve to... Waterdramon, the wave of friendship!" The new 'V' marked Digimon announced, taking a similar form of Flamedramon, only his armour was shaded in a deep blue, covering his head, arms and chest, with the Crest of Miracles carved upon his chestplate.

"Psychemon Digivolve to… MarieGarurumon!" The species of Gabumon called, Digivolving to a form much like Garurmon's, only the pelt she wore as Psychemon now covered her being, leaving her with white fur that had purple markings and a set of green claws upon her four feet, making her look quite wild.

"Nyaukimon Digivolve to..." He began to say, taking after his mother, Nyaukimon achieved his Ultimate form, which had many of his father's qualities, including a set of six wings upon his back, pure white armour that covered his being, a helmet that covered all but his mouth, while a blade made of pure white energy extended from his gauntlet, making him call with a majestic voice. "HighAngemon!"

"Guilamon digivolve to…" Guilamon called taking the form of a female Growlmon with her breasts still showing "Growlamon!"

Inspired by the Digidestined, the Tamers readied themselves as they all drew their D-Powers, which they were given when their bond with their Digimon had reached its turning point.

"Genamon Digivolve to... Krowlmon!" He roared, Digivolving to a a yellow version of Growlmon but with Kyubimon's markings and collar.

"Ruilmon Digivolve to... Grubbimon!" taken the form of Kyubimon but with Growlmon's hair, markings and red flames on her tails.

"BlackTerriermon Digivolve to... BlackGargomon!" BlackGargomon announced, taking after his father and turning into a dark looking version of Gargomon, only he showed absolute control over himself, thanks to Leo's strict training.

Amd like Impmon, Impamon was unable to achieve a current Champion form, not that she minded, for she knew that even as a Rookie, she was still the toughest out of all her friends, remembering taking down a wild RedVegiemon back when her parents were teaching her about being part of the Digimon Tamers and the responsibilities she had to keep.

"FighterAgumon Digivolve to... FighterGreymon!" The secondary Agumon let out with his own mighty roar, looking similar to GeoGreymon, but continued to wear the boxing gloves bestowed upon him with great pride.

With most of the Digimon teams changing their forms, it filled DemiShoutmon with hope, causing him to face Riley and ask. "How about me? Can you Digifuse me, Riley?"

Looking at DemiShoutmon, seeing the hope in his eyes, Riley found himself unable to deny helping him.

"I don't have any Digimon on hand." The brunette admitted, before flicking his goggles, the same habbit as his father when he had an idea.

"But I think this will work." He then said, withdrawing a handful of DigiCards his parents had given him, knowing that they were originally designed as part of the online Digimon game, but was told that Mikey had used those same cards to change the tide of battle in several matches during his time as Shoutmon's General.

"Digi-Fuse!" Riley called, inserting one of the DigiCards into his Fusion Loader, curious as to what the end result would be.

"DemiShoutmon!" The red dragon Digimon called.

"Pitmon's Star Power!" Riley added, releasing the energy of his Fusion Loader and focusing it on DemiShoutmon.

"Digifuse!" DemiShoutmon then announced, feeling a new power fill him, which took form as a copy of the Star Sword appeared in his hands, making him comment. "It's no X4, but it's a start."

Seeing the new forms of Digimon, Kuwagamon roared and charged at the group head on.

"Nova Blast!" Greymon Jr yelled, unleashing a stream of flames from his maw.

"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon Jr called, spreading out her wings and throwing a wave of fire at the insect Digimon.

"Multi-Ice Blaster!" MarieGarurumon announced, taking the power from her father as she released a great blast of blue energy from her mouth.

"Excalibur's Arrow!" HighAngewomon called, releasing the energy from his arm, which shot out at a great speed.

"Pyro Blaster!" Growlamon called blowing a huge blast of fire from her maw.

"Pyro Inferno!" Grubbimon called as she lift her tails and fire shots of fire from her tails.

"Dragon Blaster!" Krowlmon announced firing a blast of blue fire from his maw.

"Gargo Pellets!" BlackGargomon called, bringing up his Vulcan Arms and releasing a great barrage of energy bullets alongside the attacks of his friends.

"Mega Blast!" FighterGreymon bellowed, spewing forth a great inferno, his power matching his father's.

"Now let's see what I can do. Star Slice!" DemiShoutmon called with a mighty and determined voice, slashing his sword downward and released a line of flame from his weapon.

With all the attacks, they bombarded Kuwagamon, causing the insect Digimon to scream out as it was then defeated and destroyed, reduced to nothing but particles of Data.

"Alright, we did it! Our first victory!" DemiShoutmon cheered, proud of himself and his new friends, where he gave Riley a thumbs up, making Riley copy in the actions.

And with the battle over, all but DemiShoutmon and Nyaukimon, returned to their Rookie forms, where Nyaukimon smiled and commented. "I cannot believe we worked so well. We just met and we have made a great team."

Daichi smirked and added. "Yeah, but it was my leadership that lead us to victory, Serena."

"What are you talking about?" Leo asked, before he stated. "It was Max and Samantha who lead us to help our Digimon Digivolve."

"Oh, don't worry about it. Daichi usually shows off in front of Serena." Hikaru pointed out, which made Leo nod in understanding, having watched the Digimon Adventure series remastered on DVD and knew that like Davis, Daichi had a crush on the Kamiya's daughter.

But before they could go into further detail, all heard an explosion erupt closely in their vicinity.

"What was that?" Max asked in worry.

"That sounds like it came from the north." Kakeru said, looking over and saw a city in the distance, which was set ablaze.

"Then let's check it out!" Jin said as all headed off, determined to find out what had caused the blast.

-In the ruined city-

Shoutmon, Dorulumon and DATS Agumon skidded back, all three badly injured, while Marcus, also having some damage to his being, stood before Lunamon and the other DATS Digimon, doing what he could to keep them protected.

"This is crazy..." Shoutmon said, panting, glaring at his foes as he questioned. "Where did they come from...?"

"They may look like them, but their ideals are no more than twisted evil." Dorulumon commented.

Marcus looked around at the ruined city in flames as he snarled at their opponents, which looked like doubles of him and of Tai Kamiya, only their expressions were of pure evil and they wore black clothing.

And beside the dark forms of Tai and Marcus were both versions of Agumon, but both had black skin and dark green eyes.

"It's about time, hero" The evil Tai then said with him and the evil Marcus both smirking evilly.

"You lot have been running around making messes, and now we're here to rid the world of you once and for all." The evil Tai went on to say, making his ally, the wicked Marcus, add. "I can't wait to watch you all perish at our hands."


	4. Evil fathers?

Chapter 4: Evil fathers?

Marcus, DATS Agumon, Shoutmon, Lunamon, Ballistamon, Gaomon, Lalamon, Rhythm and Dorulumon snarled at the wicked forms of Tai, Marcus and their two Agumon, who were looking down on them with dark glares and matching smiles.

"What's the matter, heroes? Not gonna fight back?" The evil Tai's Agumon asked with a mocking voice.

"How dare you hurt these innocent Digimon, Marcus Black, what's gotten in you?" Rhythm questioned, her words made Marcus look at her with a puzzled look and ask. "Marcus Black?"

"Well since he looks like you and wears black clothing, I figured it was the best idea for a name." Rhythm said in explanation.

"And I guess we'll call Tai 'Tai Black'." Lunamon said angrily, she too despising the dark forms of the male heroes.

"And the other me, 'DATS BlackAgumon' and Tai's Agumon 'BlackAgumon'." DATS Agumon said, deciding to change the names between the dark Agumon to avoid conflict or confusion.

"Call us whatever you like, but it doesn't make the fact different that you all are foul beasts that need wiping out." DATS BlackAgumon said in reply.

"YOU are the foul beasts! Hurting and taking down innocent Digimon! As long as I am Digimon King, You'll pay!" Shoutmon yelled as he charged at BlackAgumon with his mic, swinging it around with swift and powerful strikes, all of which the evil Agumon dodged with ease.

While Shoutmon had trouble with his enemy, DATS Agumon charged at his evil counterpart, where the two clashed with a right hook, before both exchanged punches and kicks, blocking the other's attacks out.

And as the heroes fought against the dark forms, from the distance, Max and his group had just arrived, where they saw the battles, confusion and shock filled all at what they were seeing.

"What is this?" Fiona questioned, upon seeing the evil versions of their father and their friends, just before the dark DATS Agumon struck Shoutmon with his claws, before kicking him in the chest, sending him back.

"Dad? What is he doing?" Biyomon Jr questioned in horror at seeing how vicious and violent Agumon was acting.

"Sis, that's not dad!" Agumon Jr pointed out, before informing. "I can sense his powers. He may look like dad, but I felt a powerful evil in him."

"Then that man over there is not my father!" Max added, looking upon Tai Black in the distance.

"Jake, down there! You see that man with them, the one with the red jacket? That's your father!" FighterAgumon suddenly pointed out, causing Jake to look down and saw Marcus below, leaving the brunette silent at seeing his father for the first time, while Gaomon joined in on the battle as he leapt in, joining DATS Agumon in fighting against DATS BlackAgumon.

But even with two on one, DATS BlackAgumon still managed to hold them off, while Marcus then leapt up and punched Marcus Black with a series of punches, before kicking his dark copy back.

"As protector of peace, I will knock you down!" Marcus roared as he went to punch the dark form of Marcus again, only to be stopped when something struck him from behind, causing Marcus to look down to see a blade of dark energy had pierced his body, turning his head to see Tai Black had stabbed him from behind.

"Marcus!" Rhythm gasped in horror at seeing the brunette in his predicament.

"Boss!" DATS Agumon followed up with a great concern in his voice, distracted at seeing his partner in pain, but left himself open as DATS BlackAgumon slashed him upon the back, making him groan in pain as he collapsed.

And not letting up in his relentlessness, DATS BlackAgumon struck Gaomon with a powerful right hook, before pinning Gaomon to the ground by his foot, which left Jake and FighterAgumon in horror at what they saw, the feelings matched with the new generations.

"You..." Marcus groaned to Tai Black, who smirked darkly and interrupted as he said. "You were no more than an opening act. You should learn your place. Prepare to perish!"

"Is that all you've got for me? Prepare to join your subjects in defeat!" BlackAgumon added as he prepared to finish the weakened form of Shoutmon off.

This was all Jake could stand.

"FATHER!" Jake yelled as he and FighterAgumon rushed down from their place as they leapt at Tai Black and slammed their fists with great punches, sending him crashing into the wall, with FighterAgumon attacking DATS BlackAgumon.

"LEAVE MY DAD ALONE!" DemiShoutmon yelled as he summoned his mic and struck BlackAgumon down.

"FighterAgumon?" Rhythm questioned, surprised greatly to see him, watching as FighterAgumon rushed to his father and Gaomon.

"Dad, are you ok?" DemiShoutmon asked as he rushed to Shoutmon's side and helped him up.

"My son... you're ok..." Shoutmon said, relieved.

"DemiShoutmon, over here. I'll look after him!" Lunamon called out, where DemiShoutmon and FighterAgumon helped DATS Agumon and Shoutmon over to them.

Seeing the new intruders, the dark enemies grew hostile.

"Who are you?" Marcus Black questioned as Jake helped Marcus up, where the brunette then said in reply. "Someone who detests you for impersonating my father!"

From the boy's words, Marcus stared at Jake, before he asked. "Father? You mean me? Who are you?"

But Jake was unable to answer, for Marcus then collapsed as Jake helped carry him to the others, where Max and the others joined them.

"You idiots!" Fiona said, sounding most annoyed as she pointed out. "Now you made our presence known."

Tai Black then emerged from the building, unscathed as he brushed the dirt and debris from his clothing.

"So we've got more interferences to deal with?" He asked calmly, while Marcus Black, BlackAgumon and DATS BlackAgumon joined them.

"I don't know who you are, but nobody impersonates Uncle Tai and gets away with this!" Hikaru said angrily.

"Stop using my dad's form and reveal to us who you really are!" Serena shouted.

"That some talk coming from rookie trainers like you!" Marcus Black said nastily.

"Then I guess we should make our appearance as well." Came another voice all too familiar to the Tamers' ears and were shocked as more dark figures appear, which looked like Davis, Takato, Takuya and Mikey, but all had evil expressions and black clothing upon their beings, while along each were their Digimon partners, who looked like dark forms of Veemon, Guilmon and Shoutmon.

"What? Father!?" Samantha gasped as Kakeru, Genamon and Ruilmon looked on in shock at seeing the dark forms of their parents.

"Now there's an evil dad too?" Daichi questioned as Fiona, Veemon-B and Guilamon looked on with an equal expression of shock.

"Now there's a dark me and an evil Mikey as well?" Shoutmon questioned, wondering how such evil forms could actually exist.

"What the heck is going here?" Jin asked, he too also puzzled.

"We're here to rid the Digital World of all humans and Digimon alike. Soon this world shall be under protection once more from filth like you" Takato Black said with a evil smirk.

"You think that because you are the fiends causing destruction to the Digital World!" Riley shouted back, before DemiShoutmon's appointed General questioned. "And I bet it was you who merged the Digital Worlds, right?"

"That is correct." Mikey Black said darkly, sounding proud of himself and his dark accomplishments, while FighterAgumon let out an aggressive battle cry as he rushed at DATS BlackAgumon, ready to strike, which DATS BlackAgumon countered and blocked each attack that FighterAgumon threw at him.

Agumon Jr. rushed at BlackAgumon and fired his Pepper Breath attack, only for BlackAgumon to block it off with his own fire attack, Spitfire Blast, before going head on with Agumon Jr.

Angered that someone had taken their father's form, Genamon and Ruilmon charged at BlackGuilmon and tried to attack him with a barrage of punches and kicks, only for BlackGuilmon to cancel and block each attack with ease.

"How dare you impersonate our fathers! Just who are you?" Jin called as he became BellowDramon and charged at Takuya Black, who smirked as he was circled in a cocoon of dark data, which he shot out from as a dark form of Agunimon, who blocked Bellowdramon's attacks.

"Someone who will rid the world of you humans." BlackAgunimon said, continuing to sound like Takuya, before he kicked Bellowdramon back.

Like Veemon, Veemon-B wanted to make sure his friends were alright as he rushed over to help Agumon Jr. but stopped when the dark Veemon blocked his path.

"Dark Vee Head Slammer!" He called, slamming his head into Veemon-B's, making Veemon's son yell in pain as he was knocked back.

"Hahaha. You might be the sons and daughters of the heroes now, but where we come from we surpass them, so no matter what you do you cannot defeat us." Davis Black said with a wickedness in his voice.

"You shut your mouth!" DemiShoutmon roared as he rushed to attack him, but BlackShoutmon appeared before him and struck him down with a dark copy of Shoutmon's mic.

BlackAgumon used his 'Claw Attack' to knock both Agumon Jr and Biyomon Jr back, which made both cry out from the pain.

BlackGuilmon used a copy of his 'Rock Breaker', Rock Crusher, which sent Genamon and Ruilmon crashing back, damaging them greatly, while DATS BlackAgumon struck FighterAgumon with a powered up Pepper Breath, blasting FighterAgumon down.

"They're just too strong for us!" Jenny said in shock as BlackAgunimon slammed Bellowdramon down.

With the new heroes no match for the black evil doubles, Rhythm saw a small stream nearby.

"Everyone, we have no choice but to retreat for now!" She called out, turning into her Agumon form as she and Guilamon used their fireball attacks at the water, creating a small smoke wall that covered them all, allowing the heroes and heroines to retreat.

"Damn! They got away." BlackGuilmon said with a frustrated tone as the smoke cleared away.

"Don't worry, they will be back." Tai Black promised, smiling with a wickedness as he added. "And when they do, we'll be waiting."

-In the forest area-

Managing to retreat as far as they could, the Digimon took their time to recover from their injuries, while Jake and FighterAgumon helped patch Marcus up, having been through enough fights to know how to treat such injuries.

"Nice use of your new form, Rhythm." DATS Agumon commented with a smile, making his wife blush.

"Are you ok, dad?" DemiShoutmon had to ask, to which Shoutmon smiled and said with confidence. "It's nothing too serious. I am just relieved to know you're safe, DemiShoutmon."

Though glad to see all were seemingly alright, Genamon spoke his mind, concerned as he asked. "But who were those characters? They looked like our dads, but they all had a pure evil vibe to them."

"That's a good question, and I wish I knew." Dorulumon said, lying down and taking it easy as Cutemon used his healing powers to tend to the wolf Digimon's wounds

"Riley, there you are! We've been looking for you." A familiar voice then called, to which Riley, Shoutmon and the other Fusion Fighters turned and saw Mikey and Angie rushing over to them.

"Mikey!" Shoutmon cheered as he hugged Mikey, before saying with a continued joy. "It's good to see you again."

And seeing Mikey Kudo, DemiShoutmon was starstruck, looking at Mikey with amazement.

"He's the famous Red General?" DemiShoutmon then asked, feeling a great honour to finally meet the human that taught his father how to Digifuse and who helped him become the Digimon King.

Ruilmon was about to say something where she was caught in a deep hug by her mother who appeared behind her.

"Mum? What are you doing here?" She asked, though glad to see her, she was a little embarrassed by Renamon's motherly affection.

"I was so worried about you both. I am just relieved to see you're alright." Renamon said, tearing up.

"What happened? You look like you challenged Impamon to another spar and let her take it too far again." Guilmon asked, concerned as he appeared and approached Renamon, where he saw the injuries on their children.

"It's not my fault! And it wasn't me!" Impamon said, defending herself.

"We're fine, dad. We're involved in a rough battle, which proved a little tough for us is all." Genamon said, before he saw Takato, Rika, Henry, Terriermon, Impmon and BlackRenamon appear, with Rika showing similar emotions as Renamon as she rushed to hug Samantha, while Takato checked on Kakeru.

"Max! Serena!" Sora cried out as she, Tai and the other Digidestined and Digimon appeared next.

"Oh, I am relieved you're safe." Sora then said, holding both her children close to her.

"Mum..." Max whined, blushing and embarrassed at his mother's show of care and protectiveness.

"Junior, what happened?" Agumon asked, noticing the bruises Agumon Jr and Biyomon Jr had, concerning him and Biyomon.

"Dad, we have lots to tell you." Agumon Jr said, which made his sister nod in agreement.

"Jin! Amy!" Takuya called as he, Yoshi and Zoe appeared next, where the blonde Italian girl then asked her children. "Are you alright?"

"I'm ok." Jin said as Amy helped her brother up.

"Marcus!" Yoshi called as she helped Marcus up, blushing a little at how handsome and stronger he looked, before focusing as she questioned. "What happened? Are you alright?"

"And Jake Daemon..." She then said, not forgetting about her son. "You're in big trouble."

"But why? I didn't do anything!" Jake pointed out, trying to defend himself and not be blamed.

"Am I missing something here?" Marcus asked as he was trying to put two and two together.

"My apologies, Marcus." Yoshi said, facing Marcus as she placed her hands on Jake's shoulders to face him, where she then smiled and informed. "Marcus, this is your son, Jake Daemon."

Jake looked over and smiled at his dad, while Marcus was shocked to hear he was a father, as well as stunned that the boy who saved him from Tai Black was his own son.

But he was broken from his stupor when his Agumon nudged him and whispered with a sly smile. "Way to go, Boss."

Looking upon his children, Davis questioned. "So what happened? Who did this to you?"

"The enemies... they called looked almost like you." Lunamon said, looking around and at Tai, Davis, Takato, Takuya, Marcus and Mikey.

"As well as their Digimon, which looked like Agumon, Veemon, Guilmon, DATS Agumon and Shoutmon." Dorulumon added, before adding. "Only it was like staring into a set of dark mirrors."

"They're what!?" Matt let out in shock, before Tai questioned in shock "They're us?"

"Are you guys trying to tell me that the new enemies we're facing here have our names and claim to be us?" Takato asked in shock, as was Rika, who was horrified at what she heard.

"That is correct." Marcus said, hating the truth, but knew he had to tell his allies.

"Well isn't that a kick in the face?" Agumon asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Expect they wear black clothes and their Digimon partners have black skin and dark markings on their bodies. Rhythm calls them Tai Black, Davis Black, Takato Black, Takuya Black, Marcus Black and Mikey Black. As for the Digimon, they were classified as Black Digimon BlackAgumon, BlackVeemon, BlackGuilmon, BlackAgunimon, DATS BlackAgumon and BlackShoutmon." Dorulumon explained.

"So they're all named Black? What's up with that?" Davis questioned.

"I'm not too sure, but they didn't really care what we called them." Amy pointed out.

"How dare they, using my husband's image for evil?" AquaVeemon questioned angrily as Biyomon, Renamon and Lunamon felt the same, to know that the image of their beloveds were being used for nefarious purposes.

"Ok, Max. Tell me what happened so far." Tai said, all wanting to hear what happened, earning a nod in reply from Max as he explained everything that had happened, making sure to add as much information as he could, certain that if anybody could stop this new evil, it would be their parents.

Little did they know, that they would be the world's hope too.


End file.
